This invention relates to a metal container, and particularly relates to a metal container with a handle such as, for example, a blender jar.
A blender is used to blend food ingredients into a desired state and consistency. The blender typically includes a housing with a motor for driving a blending implement usually at the inner base of a blender jar or container. The jar is typically removable from the housing of the blender to facilitate transport of the jar to and from another station independently of the housing.
There are many styles and designs of blender jars available in the marketplace. One type of jar is composed of a metal such as, for example, steel and, in some instances, does not include a handle which could lead to the jar slipping from the grasp of the user. In those instances where a handle is included, the facility used to mount the handle to the metal jar frequently does not have sufficient endurance and integrity to sustain constant and frequent usage and eventually loosens and becomes detached. Also, the handles used with metal jars have, at times, been of such a consistency that the handle tends to slip from the grasp of the user. Further, in some instances, the gripping portion of the handles have not been formed with sufficient structure to permit a full grip by the user of the jar.
As a consequence, there is a need for a metal jar which includes a handle firmly attached to the container portion of the jar which is easy to grasp. There is also a need for a metal jar with a handle which includes a gripping structure having a non-slip surface over at least a portion thereof which enhances the users ability to firmly hold the jar without concern for the jar handle slipping from the user's grasp.